fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Arena
Introduction Battle arena is a fighting area where you could test your skills again very powerful opponent. Fights take place into 3 set of special Teams, per Cup. Battle Organizer are the one's you could visit in order to fight again some special foes encountered during a Cup. Note also that this area could be visited before completing any quests. But if you want to compete, like a quest, some conditions have to be met. Location The Battle Arena (also known as the Coliseum) is located in south-west part of the map, near the Naga Islands. Players can enter either by foot passing through Naga Island or by using Thorn's help, in Kalm as a mean of teleportation. The gate to the Naga Islands is locked until a player opens it from the other side. Here, heroes can compete in tournaments against monsters and NPCs. Cups As a representation of Gaia, every region have a Battle arena Cup with his name. In order to unlock every of them, read the requirement section bellow. Note also that game Difficulty influence availability of which Cup you could unlock, or not. As an example, Island Cup could not be played on Very Easy. ° General Leo Inside the Arena, General Leo gives the player an introduction to the system if they talk to him. Later he will also sell Arena Tickets and Arena Premium Tickets. See Miniquest#Arena_Ticket for more information. On the left side of the arena Battle Organizer stand there and offer you either to enter a competition again 3 randoms teams, or offers you a rematch again some specific team's. Some cups (Team's set/battle set) can't be unlocked in difficulties lower than normal. ° Battle Organizer Battle organizers are the NPCs standing around the Cup Organizer. They allow you to battle with certain teams (mostly bosses). To unlock these battles you have to beat them as world-bosses and then meet them during Cup fights. Exception are high end cup's bosses: Malboro, Tonberry, Cactuar, Aeshma as example... ° The unique cup The Unique Cup is a little different than the rest: The first two times (1-2) you fight it, you have a chance to fight enemies you'l have never meet any where else : Tonberry, Cactaur, and Malboro. The next two times (3-4), you can fight a mix of them into 3 news sets : Slow but Powerful, Piercers, and Tainted Needles. The next two times (5-6) you may fight a Mega-Tonberry as the team Sub-Bevelle Guards, Kings of Green, Traitors of Sanubia and Horrendous Breath. After two more (7-8), you can fight Last Illusion Masters. Then, finally after more (maybe 4 or 6?) (8-10), you can fight Deadly Karma, the hardest fight in the whole cup. :(0.9.4 After unlocking Deadly Karma they will appear only in Dimensions cup) Arena Cups Trivia *The player also receives EXP if they took part in 2 or more battles in a cup. The amount of EXP received is : EXP = (Cup Number) x 250 *If the player wins the cup, a random reward from the possible rewards is spawned in the center of the arena. *(Above trivia points are no longer applicable) *Teams "Cry of the Feather" on Guardia Forest Cup only appear if you met some Requirement:. Kill one chocobo at Guardia Forest, or bring and protect a chocobo during fights for the first cup. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Arena Category:Cup